Pointless Russia One shot lemon
by KottonKadi
Summary: A quick Russia x OC one-shot. PURE LEMON. Trinidad/Mariah is finally going to give her viginity to the love of her life, Russia/Ivan.


_*Intro.*_

_You & Russia were alone together in his house. It was 11:01 p.m., in the living room with a warmly lit fireplace. You were about to do something that you & Russia had been planning for a little while..._

—

[Story start]

You stood feet away from Russia, as your panties fell around your ankles. Russia watched as you slowly approached & climbed onto the easy-chair with him. You leaned forward, your mouths just by each others ears, "Ivan…..I love you.", you whispered. "I want you, Mariah." he whispered back as he began to rub your clit.

"Then take me. I'm all yours." you said as you stroked his harden length.

Russia moaned & slid one of his fingers into you. You gasped in pleasure, his finger was so thick you could feel it slightly stretching the inside of you. "You're so wet." Russia said with a teasing smile as he slid another finger into you. "Ahh!" you moaned. Taking his fingers out of you, Russia picked you up & carried you to the bed, dropping you onto it. He pinned your arms above your head & locked you in a deep passionate kiss. His tongue tasted like vodka. Russia broke the kiss and stared into your eyes, "You're beautiful." he said tenderly with his gentle, loving smile. "Oh, Ivan…" you whispered. Russia then traced the outside of your entrance with the tip of his length.

"You are ready, Da?" he asked, you nodded confidently.

He then rammed his length into you, you felt a sharp pain shoot threw your body. Tears leaked at the corners of your eyes, but Russia noticed a little smile on your face. "Mariah, I didn't know that you were a masochist." he said with a hint of delight in his tone; you smirked seductively at him, "_Fuck_ me." you ordered, Russia gladly obeyed. He began to pump you slowly , & you wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him closer. He quickened his pace, & teased your breasts. You grabbed a hold of his scarf, pulling his face closer to yours. "Faster." you moaned, he obeyed. You moaned loudly as his movements became faster & rougher.

"More! Give me more! _**Hurt**_** me**!" you screamed, holding his heading between your breasts.

Russia was pumping you with all his strength. It was becoming slightly painful, but of coarse, you enjoyed it. Then Russia suddenly pulled out of you, "W-what are you doing? Don't stop!" you cried desperately. He had something else in store. He turned you over & raised your ass. You weren't quite sure what he had planned next. Russia had then spread your cheeks & began to lick your second entrance.

"Ah!" you screamed, "No, not there!"

Russia ignored you, & only buried his face deeper. "Ahhhhhh~! Ivan~!" you cried. Finally, he had stopped. You were blushing madly from the embarrassment. Suddenly, you felt his length prodding your second entrance. "Well, I had to lube you up first, Da?" he said playfully. You had no time to brace yourself before Russia rammed inside of you. You screamed in pure ecstasy. Russia grabbed the back of your head & pushed your face into the bed. He held your head there as he proceeded to pound your large round ass. The sound of your muffled moans only turned him on more, & he pounded harder.

"_**Hurt**_** me**~ Fuck me harder!" he heard you whine. Russia chuckled.

"I've always thought you were cute, Mariah….but I never would have guessed that you were this much of a pervert!" he said with an insane smile spread across his face. Russia pushed your face deeper into the bed & pounded your ass harder. You gripped the sheets, almost unable to handle all the pleasure. "Moan for me!" Russia demanded, you did so. Then he pulled your head up from the bed, & you gasped for air. "Who do you belong to?" He asked, pulling your head back with your long black hair. You were too enshrouded with ecstasy to hear him. Russia pulled harder, & asked once more, "**Who** do you belong to?"

"_**You**_!" you screamed in great pleasure, "I belong to _**you**_, Ivan!"

Russia smiled in high satisfaction. "Good girl." he said before shoving your head right back down into the bed. "I'm all yours! You can have me any way you like, Ivan!" you continued on "You can fuck me better than any other man **ever** could!". Russia then turned you on your side & began giving it to you side-ways back in your first entrance. '_I didn't think I could ever handle a cock as big as his!' _you thought as he continued to ravage you. More & more violent thrusts were given before you finally cried:

"Ivan, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum soon!"

Russia began thrusting with all his strength again, approaching his climax as well. "Mariah, scream my name when you cum!" he demanded. He gave a few more hard, rough thrusts before your climax,

"**IVAN**—!" you screamed at the top of your lungs.

You could feel his sweet seed explode inside of you. What an amazing feeling it was. Russia slowly pulled his now softening erection out of you. You could feel his cum spilling out of you. He came _a lot. _Russia collapsed beside you on the bed, holding you close to him & cuddling you, his front to your back. He nuzzled your neck & gently kissed it, with a big satisfied smile on his face. You wrapped your arm around his neck, "You're amazing, Ivan." you whispered to him lovingly. Russia held you closer. Reaching into his scarf, he pulled out a little black velvet box & held it to your face. He flipped it open, & there was a beautiful diamond ring. You looked over your shoulder back at Russia in disbelief. "Will you be my bride?" he asked with his gentle smile. Your eyes became teary. "Yes, of coarse I will!" you accepted as you hugged him. You cried tears of joy into his shoulder, & he held his bride to be. "But one thing…" Russia included, "What's that?" you asked.

"Lets _not_ mention this to Belarus, Da?" he laughed nervously.

You paused for a second & smiled at him, "Sure thing." you said as you hugged him again, giggling.

That night was not like any other night…

That night….. you became…..

One with Russia.

The End.

—

_*Re-reads* ughhhh this is terrible, i dont know what i was thinking! :[ Guys this is my very first story & my very first lemon, so i really. really need you guys to leave a review on this! thanks~!_


End file.
